


Party

by SeriyaNamikaze



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I'm Bad At Tagging, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriyaNamikaze/pseuds/SeriyaNamikaze
Summary: Just a party to celebrate Undertale birthday with guest from another AU
Kudos: 2





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this will be a good story... But at least i tried.

Another bright day at surface. It's Been 5 year since Monster live with humans.

  
First two year was rough because humans totally doesn't accept Monster's Existence. Descrimination just because they were not human is food everymonster experience.   
And now, human and Monster can get along, even there is still some Humans bully monster, but that just cause monster is weaker than Humans. Still, another thing except that is really peaceful.

  
And today... There was a big house that separated with another house because they were too big and there was so much monster and humans life at that house. In that house, there was a party that rarely happen.

  
"I TOLD YOU TO NOT BROKE THE SOFA"

  
Let we see what happen at that house.

  
A broke sofa with Fell undyne standing near that sofa. Classic Papyrus look mad at Fell Undyne and classic undyne. 

  
"IF YOU TWO WANT TO SPARING JUST GO OUTSIDE."

  
Swap Papyrus and Fell Papyrus still debate random thing even The fact is carrot annoyed edge. Classic Papyrus standing between that two Papyrus and placing his hand at their shoulder.

  
"YOU TWO NEED TO GET ALONG. I WILL SEE WHAT SANS DOING."

  
And with that, Papyrus go to another place. Carrot and edge silent for a while, and just look each other with confused.

  
Frisk squad, Asriel squad, and Two chara is at TV room. They were watch some cartoon When Papyrus walk through that room.

  
"Are you all see Sans?"

  
Two Frisks, Asriel squad And two charas is shocked their head. Classic Frisk silent for a while.

  
"They said that They want to going outside. I dunno what they want to do. But they look serious."

"THANKS FOR THE INFO HUMANS. I'LL GO THEN."

  
Papyrus walk to outside. There was Asgore squad and Toriel squad. Toriel squad is eating pie and drink tea while talking randomly and laugh. Asgore squad is plant some flower again.

  
"Oh Papyrus. What are you doing outside?"

  
Classic Toriel who the one see Papyrus ask Him, the other two follow Classic Toriel's Vision.

  
"Oh Lady Asgore. I just searching for Sans squad."

  
Yes, all of them separated by their Otherpart. Classic, Fell, and Swap doing once every year party at Classic place. 

  
"I see Sans going to the forest with others and Classic Chara. I don't know what are they doing."

  
"THANKS FOR THE INFO LADY ASGORE. ENJOY THE PARTY."

  
And with that, Papyrus is walking to the forest. For some minute he think he is lost, but after that he hearing some laugh that make him following the sound.

  
"It was piece Of 'Cake' when we already free."

  
Papyrus look want to angry but he is still peeking at back of the trees. He look 8 Sanses and 2 humans talk and laugh together.

  
"Anyways... Why we're can't go inside?"

  
The black sanses one asked to the Classic Sans. That was error!Sans.

  
"I afraid that they will scared with all of you and i don't want to ruin that"

  
Papyrus look shocked with what Sans said. But he can'tcounter that.

  
"Is that because We're Bad sanses?"

  
The cracked head sanses that still hold his axe ask Classic. Classic sans just shocked his head a while.

  
"Nah. Its just because all of you look more scarier than Fell."

  
"Hey!"

"I'm not Wrong. Even Carrot and My Papyrus though you're cute." 

  
Fell was growling with blush, Rest of them is laugh hard except one that snort and smiling. Papyrus is wondering who all of them.

  
When Papyrus want to walk back, he accidentally cracking a piece of wood. All of Sanses look to the Papyrus.

  
"Papyrus! What are you doing here??"

  
"OH! I-I JUST SEARCHING Y-YOU TO GO INSIDE B-BECAUSE I'M DONE MAKE SPAGHETTI!"

  
All of Sanses staring each other for a while. After that he look at Papyrus.

  
"Are they allowed to go too, Bro?"

  
"OF COURSE SANS! DESPITE EVERYTHING, THEY STILL YOU AND THEY'RE YOUR FRIEND RIGHT?"

  
"Yeah... So... you can go home first. We will take the shortcut later."

  
"OKAY THEN, SEE YOU LATER BRO!"

  
After that Papyrus is walk out from forest. All of sanses look each other and smiling.

  
"He is still the coolest bro."

  
"Yes I agree with you"

  
"me too."

  
"Every Sanses Have Cool Papyrus... Not like me..."

  
The one who wearing Grey jacket and Red scarf look Sad, but he is still smiling like his usual. He was Mars!Sans. The Other human than chara approaching Mars and pat pat his soulder.

  
"Don't be Sad... That was not your Papyrus wrong... "

  
Seriya being glaring by other sanses. They look mad and Seriya staring to Mars and he shaking his head.

  
"I can't explain that, Sorry."

  
With Sad Face, she is hugging Mars. Mars who look better just pat pat her back.

  
"What all of you waiting for? Aren't we want to do the party?"

  
"Can you explain what is She talking about?"

  
"Everysanses Has their Reason why they being their self right? Me too, but not as special as you all. What can i said is... How i being me right now is not as bad as another sans." 

  
With that smile, he is walking to outside of Forest. Other sanses look each other and just do the shortcut.

  
After that, All of Sanses already at outside of classic house and Papyrus already standing at front of them.

  
"welcome to our home. I hope they not surprised."

  
When all of them walk inside, The asgore squad and Toriel squad look shocked cause of there was so much people like sans than them.

  
"But How..."

  
Seriya snort a while and just following them. After that she is smiling.

  
"i hope All of these people not like before..."

  
Seriya mumbling and Mars is just pat her back. They were smiling and go inside.

  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, UNDERTALE FOR THE 5TH YEARS."

  
That was the writing at the Wall when they go inside. They were smiling and enjoying the party even there was more chaos into them.

  
T H E E N D


End file.
